Profiles Masterlist/Reign
Reign Members Profile: Reign Facts Reign (래이누) is a Korean co-ed group that was formed through the first season of MNET's Make Me. Created from the top two ranking male trainees and the top two ranking female trainees, Reign debuted as a joint venture between the winning trainees' companies due to Rocket Entertainment having yet to be established. The group is comprised of four members; Jinnie, Angel, Jae and Sapphire. The group debuted in March 2017 with the single 'Oh Na Na', under Alpha Entertainment and Rainbow Entertainment. Reign's Fandom Name: Rulers Reign's Official Colour: Tanager Turquoise Reign Members Profile Angel (Rank: 3) Stage Name: Angel (앙헬) Birth Name: Angel Yoo Korean Name: Yoo Jun-Seo (유준서) Position: Leader, Main Rapper, Lead Dancer, Vocalist, Visual Birthday: May 2, 1998 Zodiac Sign: Taurus Height: 187 cm (6‘2”) Weight: 62 kg (138 lbs) Blood Type: O- Voice Claim: J.Seph User: Alterdevil Angel Facts: - Angel was born and raised in Hollywood, Florida - He can speak English, Korean and some Spanish - He has been dancing since he was 6 - He had been in a few talent shows for dancing at ages 10 and 12 - Despite his 5 month training, he appeared in the first season of the famous idol survival show, Make Me!, and won in 3rd place, right under Jinnie and Sapphire, which led him to debut under the co-ed group, REIGN, as their leader. Show more Angel fun facts... Jinnie (Rank: 2) Stage Name: ??? (???) Birth Name: ??? (???) Position: Main Vocalist, Visual Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Somin User: Brocky292 Jinnie Facts: - TBA Show more Jinnie fun facts... JAE (Rank: 4) Stage Name: JAE (제) Birth Name: Hwang Jae-Hyung (황제형) Position: Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Vocalist Birthday: June 20, 1998 Zodiac Sign: Gemini Height: 175 cm (5’9″) Weight: 62 kg (137 lbs) Blood Type: O Voice Claim: BM User: EvilhariboMadness JAE Facts: - TBA Show more Jae fun facts... Sapphire (Rank: 1) Stage Name: Sapphire (사파이어) Birth Name: Mae Yeon-Ji (매연지) Position: Main Dancer, Lead Vocalist, Rapper, Maknae Birthday: December 27, 1998 Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Height: - Weight: - Blood Type: B+ Voice Claim: Jiwoo User: Hara Ynaguinid Sapphire Facts: - She was born in San Francisco, California but was raised in New York City. - She can speak English and Korean and she's learning Japanese and French. - She is the younger sister of M10's Teddy. - Her big brother Teddy was her inspiration to pursue the idol life. - Throughout her trainee life, Sapphire almost debuted two times. She was picked for an Alpha girl group but was dropped for another more experienced trainee, and she was promised to debut in a duo. Both times ended in disappointment. - She participated in the first season of idol survival show Make Me! and finished in first place, which let her debut in the winning co-ed group REIGN. - Her best friend is VIA. - Sapphire's ideal type: Show more Sapphire fun facts... Latest Korean Comeback Reign (래이누) - You in Me Official M/V